Escalier
by Miss Just
Summary: Escura escadaria herege, onde o eco dos seus scarpins sempre se propagara." PWP, Projecto dirty Little Secrets, Secção SB do 6V. Item: Escadas


**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o Projecto Dirty Little Secrets da secção SB do 6V. Item escadas.

* * *

_**Escalier**_

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Scarpins. Negros, de verniz, com o salto mais alto e fino que o normal. Era isso que ela usava, era isso que ela trazia _sempre_, ecoando nas escadas escuras e mal iluminadas de Grimmauld Place, número 12. Scarpins perfeitamente moldados à personalidade dela, sapatos franceses que gritavam surdamente o seu nome.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Olhosferinos, intensos, ambiciosos, olhavam-na descer cada degrau com uma graciosidade maldita, como se as escadas se subjugassem a ela. A colocação perfeita dos pés, o oscilar das ancas, o esvoaçar leve dos cabelos negros. As escadas haviam sido feitas para ela descê-las e nada mais. Apenas para Bellatrix.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

- Não me olhes assim!

Scarpins sobre as escadas, ecoando melodiosamente.

- Por quê?

Sorria. Contra a parede de branco frio, de braços cruzados e olhar ladino sobre ela.

- Alguém pode reparar.

Parou. Uma mão sobre o seu braço.

- Mentira! Tu não queres que eu te olhe assim porque tens medo!

Olhos nos olhos.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada!

Trevas contra grafite.

- Tens medo de mim!

Gargalhou.

- Só quando os demónios gritarem amén, Sirius.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Corpos contra a parede, perdidos na volúpia naquela escura escadaria. Beijos loucos, intensos, sedentos de prazer, do prazer proibido da sua heresia. Unhas, pele e sangue. O puro sangue dos Black manchando os degraus de madeira escura, marcando prova do pecado cometido.

Beijos no pescoço, mordendo levemente, lambendo o seu sabor herege. Mãos sobre os seios, apertando com firmeza, roçando os lábios em seguida, beijando, arrancando gemidos e suspiros, apreciando cada reacção do corpo ao prazer proibido. E as unhas sobre o peito definido, contornando os músculos salientes, cravando a pele pálida, roubando o sangue das veias impuras.

Degrau abaixo.

E novamente o eco dos saltos dos scarpins negros de Bellatrix. E mais um beijo proibido, e mais uma carícia ousada, e mais um desejo contido, escondidos na escuridão daquelas escadas.

E ela afastara-o, rindo, provocando-o novamente e sempre.

Afastara-se.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Ela descia, devagar e perfeita. Intocável demónio pecador. Passando por ele, encostado no frio branco, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, esperando pela habitual mão sobre o seu braço, puxando-a para a loucura, arrastando-a numa insanidade deliciosa que marcavam aquelas escadas.

Mas ela não chegou. Nunca chegou.

Parou. Os saltos imóveis sobre o mesmo degrau de madeira. As trevas sobre ele, olhando-o e interrogando-o em puro silêncio.

E a grafite encarou as trevas.

E uma gargalhada rompeu no ar.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Aproximou-se, rápida, fugaz, louca e selvagem. As mãos sobre o rosto, as unhas cravadas impiedosamente, os lábios carmim nos dele, um beijo insano de prazer. Os braços dele sobre o corpo dela, apertando-a, prensando-a contra si, impedindo-a de fugir. As mãos nas pernas, por debaixo da saia, sobre o sexo, arrancando gemidos satisfatórios e arrepios de deleito.

As unhas no corpo dele, arranhando e sangrando, desfazendo os botões dos jeans, desaparecendo sobre o tecido negro, perdendo-se no no seu objectivo volupioso. Gemidos roucos e profundos. Incontrolável desejo de prazer aumentando os movimentos, elevando o nível de tal herege pecado.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Bellatrix contra o frio branco. O corpo prensado, um pulso preso, o rosto de lado, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos cor de trevas. O vestido negro apenas na sua cintura, um seio apertado sob a mão de Sirius, seu quadril contra o dele, as suas unhas libertas sobre a mão que lhe pressionava a pele na lateral. E uma exclamação suspirada de intensidade na primeira investida do acto cometido.

Gemidos enchiam a escadaria escura, ecoando levemente sobre as paredes frias e brancas. Encostou-se a ela, sentindo a pele fria das costas dela no seu peito, beijando e mordendo-lhe o pescoço, sussurrando-lhe baixinho, em francês, ao ouvido, envolvendo a cintura dela com o braço, implorando em surdina o seu último desejo.

Gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo o êxtase invadindo-lhe o corpo, cerrando os dentes fortemente, proibindo um grito de fugir pelos lábios carmim. Cravou as unhas, uma última vez, no braço dele, ouvindo-o gemer o puro prazer do pecado, sentindo-o contrair os músculos enquanto expirava exclamações sussurradas no seu pescoço, implorando.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc..._

Afastaram-se, ofegantes, encarando-se. Trevas e grafite. E um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, descendo, por fim, a escura escadaria herege, onde o eco dos seus scarpins sempre se propagara.

* * *

**N.A.:** Como eu não tenho mais nada para fazer da vida, eis a terceira PWP do Dirty Little Secrets por moi x)

Agradecimentos às _Bond_, que criaram as músicas instrumentais fantásticas que me levaram a escrever a fic, em especial o _Libertango_ delas. Ao monsiour L.Gauthier, que me chateou enquanto eu escrevia e que se deitou nas escadas do prédio para me meter na cabeça que não há qualquer hipóteses delas serem confortáveis. À minha beta querida e amada, lógico. Ao meu querido mano Sy, que fez uma capa lovely. E à Fla, que leu e gostou e me apoia sempre em ideias loucas.

Reviews, please.

_Just_


End file.
